The Cousin at the Beach
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Post S&C! Cat takes her favorite cousin to a nudist beach, the day is going to be very hectic. (Mention of Cat/Sam, Cat/Sam/Freddie, Cat/orgy).


**A/N: This time, I write this story because a character will be an OC and the cousin of one of our favorite characters, Cat Valentine. I write another story parallel to this one, from a different universe but with the same subject on the cousin. Have fun!**

 **Regarding Cat & Ashley, Cat is redhead from color of her favorite cupcakes and Ashley is redhead from cherry red color.**

 **...**

 **On a beach outside LA, years 2014**

When her young cousin Cat Valentine offered her to spend the afternoon on this nudist beach, Ashley Valentine was really hesitant, she was not like her cousin to expose her body. And then she took her courage with both hands. She called Cat to tell her that it was okay, that she wanted to come but that she promised nothing about her undressing.

It must be known that this was the first time Ashley had tried this experience, some friends had talked about it and she had seen reports on TV.

It's 2:30pm on a summer day, it's super hot, Cat & Ashley arrive on the beach and there are people, nudists like no-nudists. Cat takes her to a fairly quiet place. Ashley lays down their things and towels on the sand, as she does not want her cousin to get tired unnecessarily given the condition of her body, Cat is almost 8 months pregnant. They are between a single guy, quite young and naked (totally naked), and a group of girls, three girls aged 18-19, in swimsuits.

Ashley is 22 (while Cat is 19) and she has not seen many naked guys in her life, so her beach neighbor would inevitably attract her attention.

After putting her towel down, Ashley takes off her tank top and skirt to unfasten her swimsuit that her cousin chose for her, a tiny bikini ( _ **two pieces**_ ) very sexy according to Cat ... and very expensive for Ashley. In other words, at the cost of the swimsuit, it gave her a good reason to keep it. This bikini hid only her intimate parts ( _ **nipples/vulva**_ ) and exposed all the rest of her body with these fine thongs, it did not hide even the roundness of her breasts.

It was still better than the trikini ( _ **one piece**_ ) very bold that Cat had chosen to her first. This trikini began with the clavicles to descend to her breast ( _ **and hiding only her nipples**_ ) to descend even lower, V-shaped, to her pubes passing by the crotch ( ** _hiding only her vulva_** ) to go up the clavicles. It was a big **NO!**

Her bikini is quite daring but still too dressed for a nudist beach.

Her cousin takes off her large tee-shirt, revealing her chest and rounded stomach.

It was the first time she saw Cat's breasts. They were rather small but swollen by pregnancy, and just as cute. Ashley was a little embarrassed to look at her chest ... and little excited, feelings mingled and her big belly was enough erotic with that navel that came out. Then she takes off her shorts, Cat wears a little pink string. Ashley can not stop looking at her, she must take her for a fool. Then, quite naturally, Cat continues and removes her string. So already she was embarrassed seeing her pretty little breasts, what was it when she saw her sex. Cat had the pubis perfectly shaved.

She was even more confused, Ashley thought she had breasts at least three times bigger than hers, and she was as shaved as her cousin. Ashley was not sure what to think, Cat was so natural to get naked when she looked like an idiot with her swimsuit, but she was not as slutty as her cousin. When Ashley moved to LA for her studies last year, she resumed contact with her cousin and Cat even came to fetch her with her friend/roommate, she thinks it's Sam Puckett. Ashley stayed with her cousin for a month before taking an apartment ... she was too uncomfortable with all the sexual activities of Cat.

The first night she slept at the girls on the couch she had heard noises and she went to see, as she is very curious. Ashley went to the room and was surprised to see Cat lying on the blonde's bed with her legs spread and knees bent, naked from the waist to the feet. Sam was positioned above Cat, her cousin between her feet, and in the same state of dress as Cat (the girls wore only their pajama top), and the blonde climbed up and down her pelvis until she reached her cousin's ... **AND THIS HUGE PURPLE GODE PUSHED TO THEIR SEXES!**

Because of her parents' strict education, Ashley did not have much information or experiences on sex, so seeing her cousin and her friend having sex **BETWEEN GIRLS** was really shocking to Ashely ... And also exciting. Ashley touched herself a bit in her pajama shorts, before feeling her actions and back to the couch to fall asleep, confused.

Ashley had spoken to Cat about what she had seen, being a little uncomfortable, and her cousin answered that it was quite normal here, that she and her friend were quite sexually open in their house. Ashley is a bit shocked about Cat, she was older than Cat but so inexperienced. Cat told her she could participate if she wanted, which Ashley categorically refused.

Two days after this conversation, Cat had recommended to her this private gym as Ashley often jogged in the morning. She went there early the next day to register but she never signed up. Hardly entered inside, she saw her young cousin sitting on a stationary bike with ONLY her white pink sport bra. Cat was leaning against the head of the machine holding one of her legs under the knees with one hand, and stroking the man's hair (bare-chested) licking her sex with the other hand.

Ashley had watched for a moment this man, while masturbating without noticed it. He is probably the coach of the gym, and he licks her cousin's pussy, she was confused that they were doing it in such a place and she was going to leave when the coach instructed Cat to lift her ass and to start pedaling. Cat obeyed and began to pedal with her wet pussy on the saddle, rubbing excited her even more, and the unknown man had lowered his shorts to show his hard cock like steel. He directs his cock to the entrance of her cousin's sex, and pushing inside Cat's cunt. Her cousin shouted with excitement and intimated him to fuck her like a bitch, the man slapped her ass and told her to accelerate her pedal movements.

Again, Ashley had gone without notice, but she had witnessed all the copulation, at least until Cat finished on her knees before him and the man cum on her face and especially her hair. Ashley left when Cat took cum on her nose to swallow it.

She thought Cat was a lesbian, but she had just gone to fuck with a man ... so what is she? Hetero? Lesbian? Bi? Bi-curious? Nympho bitch who fucks with anyone?

The next day, as she was returning from her classes, Ashley went back to Cat & Sam's house for see a confusing scene in the garden, but she got used to it. Sam was lying on her cousin on all along the body, while Cat was lying on the deckchair (on her stomach) and they were both naked. Cat had her legs tightened as Sam had her legs apart as she rode her friend/ _girlfriend lesbian?_ /roommate. From the position she was in, watching the scene through the half-open kitchen window, Ashley saw a man with the girls, he was behind them to fuck them alternately: one hit to Cat for two to Sam, then four to Cat for three to Sam, it was very bestial as Ashley heard the slamming of the buttocks encountered by the man's pelvis. Suddenly she heard.

"Go Freddie" Sam said as she curled up, leaning her hands on Cat's back, the blonde slipped her left arm around Freddie's neck and kissed him fiercely a moment before adding "Fuck us! Fuck this whore and filled herdirty wet pussy with your cream!"

Sam's lyrics are still as rude, surely as every time she fucked with Cat, she seemed to be that kind of girl to say rude things. Freddie slammed Sam's ass with a hard blow before fucking her cousin's pussy. Cat groaned sharply as she felt Freddie's pace accelerate.

"YES! Go Freddie!" Cat gasped as she tightened her pussy every time the cock of the man's play "filled my pussy, impregnate me! Oh fucking, it's always as good to feel the big dick of her best friend's pussy fuck me! Oh Yeahh!"

Whoa! So, her cousin fucks with her friend's guy, and with her friend ... Well, they're pretty libertine in this house. Or maybe crazy?

"You heard her. Makes pregnant this bitch, it's all she deserves to cuckoled Robbie" Sam adds, turning to sit on Cat's buttocks.

As the blonde wraps her arms around her boyfriend's neck to kiss him languidly, Ashley notices for the first time Sam's rounded stomach, she could not see it before as Sam still wore sweaters. Was she pregnant asking her boyfriend to impregnate her cousin? Sam was really on a level of depravity ... which is why she is friends with Cat. And Cat, she has a boyfriend? And she sleeps with other people? She had really become different from when they were children.

The last degrading thing that made her want to leave this apartment was when she saw the contents of a certain file in Cat's laptop, after asking her as hers had broken down. After an hour of work, Ashley took a break watching her cousin's various files, and she was curious enough to see what was in the folder " **TR1N4'S 4NN1V3RS4R7** ".

It was in the evening in a rather sumptuous house with a swimming pool, surely that of this Trina as the name of the file bore its name, as Ashley could see the starry night. And that's when Ashley thought that ALL Cat's friends should be as depraved as her cousin. All the guests were naked or in indecent outfits, with a majority of girls for a handful of guys.

A photo was 3 naked girls holding a glass of punch with a plastic hat around their straw, and a birthday hat on their head, they were sitting on the garden sofa. Ashley easily recognizes Sam who had her hair shorter, sitting between the two latina girls who looked very much alike, one of the latinas had advantageous shapes and bigger breasts than the other. If she believes the legends on the photo, Trina was the one with the big breasts and the other girl was Tori. Four other photos were still with the same girls on the couch, the next of which was that they were now legs apart and a four-legged girl licking their crotch ( _it was certainly that given the position and their corpulence_ ), and the last three pictures of this series were that there were several guys masturbating their cocks over their punch glass, then their cum filling their glasses, and finally the girls swallowed the contents ( _Trina and Sam showed their mouth full of sperm While Tori was drinking her own_ ).

Another photo series, where there was the name " **Trina's babes: Jade/Carly/Melanie** ", was three girls in a very porn position. The first photo showed that the girls stood in the arms of the other in front of the camera, and that they were disguised in different outfits: the tall dark-hair with purple&blue hair strands was in a hot outfit of mother's christmas ( **A/N: the same Jade outfit in "A Christmas Tori"** ), the other smaller brunette was in a leopard suit ( _ **from neck to foot**_ ) with high heels and leopard ears, and the last girl ( _Ashley would have thought it was Sam if it was not for the multitude of pink strands in her hair longer_ ) was in a cheerleader outfit like that of the main actress in " ** _Jennifer's Body_** ". The second photo showed that they had leaned forward, side by side, and with their hands holding their ankles, they smiled for the camera and in that position, Ashley could see that none of the three girls were wearing panties ( _ **Carly now had the crotch of her suit torn**_ ). The next picture showed the girls in the same position as before, except that their hands were spreading their buttocks, and at their feet were placed lubricating gel and the three most dildos that Ashley has never seen. And finally, the last photo in this series showed the girls making grimaces after their anus had received these dildos, Ashley would hurt for them if they were not as slutty as her cousin.

Another series of photos showed Trina on all fours and Cat spreading her buttocks, both now dressed as a schoolgirl. The first photo showed Cat licking Trina's asshole and playing with her pussy, and Ashley had abruptly shut down the laptop after seeing an older man fucked Trina's anus as she licked Cat's sex, the title of this photo was " **DADDY RELAXES!** ". After that, Ashley decided to leave this house as soon as possible.

Even after seeing her cousin's depravity, Ashley did not break her relationship with Cat but she pretended not to know what her cousin was doing ( **A/N: and if we went back to our story ...** ).

Returning to the present, Ashley still did not know if she was going further into naturism.

* * *

She hesitated for a minute when Cat was not paying attention to what she was watching.

"You keep your swimsuit?"  
"Well, I do not know, I'm not used to it" Ashley replied with an embarrassed look.  
"At least remove the top!" Cat sighed in annoyance.

Ashley does not know what to do, but she does not want to pass for an idiot in the eyes of her naughty cousin. Then she takes off the top at $56. This is the first time that her cup C breasts are unveiled in the eyes of so many. She is both terrorized and very excited, especially by glancing at their neighbor.

"You seem to please him" Cat informs her, speaking of the neighbor in question.  
"You think?" Ashley asks while trying not to be too interested.  
"Yeah, go ahead. Get closer, go talk to him."

Ashley succeeds in overcoming her embarrassment to remove her bikini top, she does not know if she will manage to move. And yet, she gets up and heads toward that guy. He must be at least twenty years old.

"Does that tell you to go swimming?" she asks him directly.  
"Uh, yeah ..." he replies, obviously intimidated.

Once in the water, he relaxes a bit ... they have water coming up to their neck, as if they were totally dressed again.

"Do you come here often?" he asked her.  
"No, this is the first time."  
"And you did not dare go all the way ..."  
"Actually, no ..." Ashley feels a bit ashamed, so she adds "... but I'm not gone yet."  
"Let's see if you're as brave as that."  
"I am ready!"  
"Give me your bottom of swimsuit!"

After hesitating for a moment, Cat's cousin gives him her bottom of swimsuit, thus finding herself completely naked but in the water, nobody could see it.

"Wait for me" the beautiful stranger said to her emerging from the water to put her swimsuit and returning a few minutes later "here, now you can back more!"  
"Exact" Ashley blushed a little.

All of a sudden, she feels that he is getting closer to her, he takes her by the waist and slips a hand lower ... She feels him that touches her pubes shaved, which excites her terribly.

"Make me love!" she ordered him spontaneously.

He takes her hand and puts it on his hard penis, she begins to caress him by approaching him, his hands run all over her body, pass on her breasts, her sex, and he does not hesitate to venture a finger to inside her. They continue their caresses, when suddenly, Ashley sees her cousin enters the water. Cat had probably not seen anything of their little adventure, she had not seen him come out with her bottom of bikini, and Ashley really did not want her perverse cousin to see her being masturbated in this way.

"Wait, let me go five minutes, my cousin arrives ..."

He obeys while Cat arrives slowly swimming at their height.

"Hi handsome, so you try to pervert my cousin?" Cat teases him.  
"Not really ..." he replies timidly.

All of a sudden, Cat dives under the water, heading for the sex of their new friend. He starts to smile with pleasure, Ashley dare not even imagine what her cousin is doing underwater. All of a sudden, the pregnant redhead goes up.

"But where's the bottom of your swimsuit?" she said to her with a sly smile.

Ashley was very embarrassed ... and always terribly excited. Cat takes them to a small, deserted creek. They arrive on the sand, the exit of the water is a big moment, Ashley reveals to everyone (finally to Cat and this young man) her pubes shaved and the 6 piercings in V from the sides of her pubis to her vaginal lips, he can not hide his penis in full erection.

"Oh, my cousin has finally decided to do something nasty" Cat licks her lips by touching her piercings with her little fingers.

They lie down on the sand, the guy is lying on his back, so Cat is careful for the baby to sit on his cock. The penetration is deep and Cat begins to moan from the first movements. Ashley begins to envy her, and she lets go a hand up her sex. While Cat benefits fully of the pleasure with this stranger, she does the same with her hand.

Seeing her like this, Cat gets up and approaches her cousin a little stuck. She pushes her hand to replace it with her tongue. Her tongue gently walks on the surface of her sex, she spreads the lips and touches her clit, Ashley feels that she will explode, she slips a few fingers into her vagina and she does not care if it is incest. STOP! It's been an hour since they slip her of fingers, she wants other thing! But Cat does not stop and soon, Ashley explodes in a piercing scream. A powerful orgasm crosses her.

Finally in turn, Ashley impales herself on their friend while his tongue gives an immense pleasure to her pregnant cousin.

Since Cat had prepared him well, he will soon cum. The jet is of such force that it triggers a new orgasm in her. Ashley withdraws and empties an impressive amount of sperm. While continuing to get licked, Cat leans towards the sperm pond that has been formed on the belly of their friend and she licks it greedily. Then Cat begins to lick his penis, slowly then faster, then she takes it into her mouth.

Looking at this scene, Ashley senses the desire that rises again, and she throws herself on their common cock. As she polished his dick, Cat takes care of his testicles and he quickly ejaculates again, covering her hair with his natural cream. Ashley wants to enjoy again and asks him to penetrate her ... but he can not.

"I'm dead, I can not do anything anymore ..."

Indeed, his penis falls little by little, it must be said that they took good care of this little guy. Cat went back into the water to rinse herself a little, and Ashley stays on the sand, her hair full of cum and in her right hand, the softened penis of a stranger to whom she dared not show one boob a few hours earlier.

Ashley thinks she has been corrupted by her cousin's depravity.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Ashley Valentine as Dulce Maria**

 **Cat Valentine as Ariana Grande**

 **Unknown young man as Devon Werkheiser**


End file.
